


Scared

by Pond_Melody



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Can you believe?, Hurt/Comfort, I actually wrote this a few years BEFORE Fallout, M/M, Protective Ethan, Strangulation, and just found it last night, formatting on my phone. pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pond_Melody/pseuds/Pond_Melody
Summary: Things you said when you were scared:“I want you to leave.”
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Scared

“I want you to leave.”

This had been close, not as close as London, but much too close for Ethan’s liking.

It almost reminds Ethan of Vienna, which would have been laughable if not for the circumstances; for the second time, Benji nearly had the life choked out of him.

Ethan remembers firing at Benji’s attacker, and seeing both men crumple to the ground. It was dark, and Ethan could just make out Benji’s pale face, the red marks that would bruise later that ringed his neck. He dropped to his knees at Benji’s side, relieved to find that his heartbeat was strong and his breathing was normal, if a bit labored.

“Excuse me?”

He’s okay now, up and walking and talking, but Ethan still sees his pale, bruised face behind his eyelids, feels his chest tighten and his heart pound whenever he lays eyes on them. He’d almost lost Benji twice; he doesn’t know if he can handle a third time.

Ethan shifts his gaze to the ground. “You heard me the first time.”

“But you need me here. We need to finish this mission.”

Ethan looks up again, but is too busy staring at the purple finger prints on his throat to meet his eyes. “I don’t need you to finish this mission.” His voice is quiet. “I need you to be safe.”

Benji says nothing.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he continues, “that I’m coddling you, that I don’t think you can handle the rest of the mission.” He lifts his eyes to finally meet his partner’s. “Nothing could be further from the truth. I just – I can’t lose you, Benji,” he finally admits. “I love you.”

Benji doesn’t grace him with a verbal response. Instead, he steps toward Ethan and pulls him into a tight hug.

“You won’t,” he whispers.


End file.
